


Eccedentesiast

by BornOfFire



Series: The Caged (Saudade AU Stories) [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: A boy and a toon become great pals, A child decides to visit the studio on their own, Alice is a bit clingy, Bendy is friendly, Boris is a cinnamon roll xD, Bullying, Child Neglect, Child character is friends with Henry, Events are not canon to my other story, Gen, I might add Sammy and Norman the Projectionist, I wrote this story purely for fun :), Magic, Main character is afraid of hugs xD, Past Torture, Story gets progressively darker, searchers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornOfFire/pseuds/BornOfFire
Summary: A young boy, of mysterious origins; decides to sneak into the abandoned studio. Upon entering the premises, he meets a lonely toon; who seems to be hurting just as much as he has.Eccedentesiast-"Someone who hides pain behind a smile."Also im sorry if this story is stupid, I don't know why I keep writing to be honest. xD





	1. Into the Woods, Don't look back.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this purely out of boredom, and it will have no effect on my other story: Hopeful/Fearful (Saudade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being bullied one too many times, a young boy tries to run away from his problems; by literally running into the woods.
> 
> He comes across the abandoned Joey Drew Studios, and goes inside seeking shelter.
> 
> Bendy will be in the 2nd chapter in this story, but I'm not sure when to add the others in; hopefully I'll figure it out soon.
> 
> I might put Sammy in the story, and the Projectionist (because they are just so cool! Especially the Projectionist.) I need to think about it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not considered Canon to my other story; Hopeful/Fearful Saudade.
> 
> It is part of my AU though. Except the main character is not Henry. Instead it is a young boy named Vincent, a child with hair as black as night, stormy violet eyes; which seemed to flow with power, and very pale skin; which causes most people to think he's sick.
> 
> Fun fact! 
> 
> Vincent is my own original character, not just for this story; I like to use him for all kinds of stories. Whenever I start to like a new show or game, I like to picture him being there somehow and getting mixed up into crazy adventures.
> 
> He does have a place of origin though, but it's a secret; I'll leave small hints, but they'll be tricky to figure out. So if anyone is interested in this character feel free to ask me any questions. He's a really thought-out character; I've created a huge backstory for him as well, and his character development.
> 
> Also, I apologize for my rambling; I get excited easily.
> 
> As for my writing, it is definitely not the best; that's because I picture the scenes in my head rather than write them down, I'm trying very hard to improve though.
> 
> Anyway, without further adieu! Let's get on with the story. (:

_Riverview Elementary_.

 **2:40 PM**.

\---------------------------------------------

"Agh!"

 ** _Slam_**.

"S-stop!"

 ** _Crash_**.

"P-please make it stop!"

 ** _Thud_**.

A boy was lying on hard pavement; bruised, cut, and bleeding. 

" _What did I do to deserve this..?_ " 

Three older kids were standing before him, the tallest one was the leader of the group. Jackson was his name, a boy well-known for causing all kinds of trouble at Riverview Elementary School. 

His favourite hobby? 

Beating up other kids. Especially the ones who won't fight back; he preferred easy targets. The weaker the better. 

He first spotted his new victim during lunch. In the corner of the cafeteria; a small boy sat alone, he looked weak and sickly, fragile and breakable. Although his eyes told a different story. A story of loss and hardship, Jackson could see it, _sense_ it! 

Those violet eyes, filled with power... 

Now, this pale sickly boy; with no friends, definitely wasn't normal. He couldn't be, the odd violet eyes were strange enough. Yet the feeling.. that boy had an aura of wisdom; he seemed wise beyond his years. 

For the first time, Jackson had chosen a victim for a different reason; he wanted to find out his weaknesses, secrets, anything he could be hiding. 

After that day in the cafeteria; Jackson would track the strange boy down with his friends, and pick on him; it didn't matter whether if it was verbally bullying or physically. Jackson's curiosity quickly turned into an obsession, there's no one like that kid, he thought; nobody like _him_. 

Today was like any other; but not for long. The boys picked on their chosen victim as usual, but it had began to take a darker turn. 

They managed to corner their victim into a wall, defenceless; still bruised from yesterday. 

"Vinny, Vinny, Vinny... you're making this almost too easy! Running towards a dead end probably wasn't a good idea now was it?" Jackson grinned. "How about you fight back for once? It's not like you'll actually hurt me! Come on try it." 

The boy in the corner wiped his mouth with his sleeve, getting blood on his clean button-up shirt. His violet eyes piercing into Jackson's blue, like daggers.

Silently agreeing to the bully's challenge, the violet-eyed boy tensed up; raising his left-hand, clenching it into a fist. Ready to strike. 

Jackson quickly dodged to the right in instinct, he laughed when the small boy missed. "See! I knew you wouldn't actually hurt me! You're such a coward, it's no wonder your parents didn't want you!" 

"I bet you were a huge burden on them, is that why no one likes you? Honestly you're so pathetic-" 

**_Slash_**. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

**_Drip_**. 

"Jackson!" 

"JACK!" 

Blood was trickling onto the pavement, Jackson's eyes were wide with shock; he looked at his shirt, which is now stained with blood. Sudden dizziness was taking over him as he crumpled to the floor. He never even saw what had cut him, there was nothing sharp enough to do this kind of laceration. His friends rushed to his side, one of them happened to glance at the boy they had picked on. 

He was watching them, wordlessly; his eyes looked devoid of warmth, they were cold, emotionless. _Dead_. 

He turned and walked away, leaving the two older boys; as they tried to carry Jackson to the nurses office. 

Minutes later, the realization hit the small boy like a truck, he hurt someone.. badly; very badly. Someone he goes to school with, it wasn't a life or death situation; he could have _killed_ him! 

The boy couldn't stay here. He had to run and fast, what would happen if the police get involved? People already think he's a freak, now they'll think he's a psychopath! 

He looked around, spotting a large forest nearby; perfect to hide in. he's heard stories about those woods; people say that it's haunted. 

No one will go looking for him in there. 

The young black-haired boy gave his school one final glance, before heading straight into the dark woods. His guilt stayed with him the whole way there. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

**3:56 PM**. 

One hour has passed after running away; one hour of fear, exhaustion, and regret. 

The shade from the trees only made the woods seem darker, and a chill was speaking through the air; the boy needed to find somewhere to rest, as soon as possible.

He looked at his surrounding, and noticed something; a door? 

Without thinking, the boy walked over to it; a building, covered by trees and moss. It looked abandoned, a few windows were cracked, the door was boarded up; but the wood looked like it couldn't hold together much longer. 

Above the boy was a sign, covered in dust, dirt, and leaves. He could make out three words: "Joey Drew Studios." 

Joey Drew... that name sounded familiar, his friend Henry had mentioned something about that studio once before.. he said that his grandfather worked in there many years ago; but Vincent could tell he was lying, he could sense it; the boy knew that Henry was not really in his 20's and that he was much older than he looked. 

The boy didn't know how he knew, but he just did; he's always had this amazing ability to sense things, he doesn't like talking about it though because it bothers people. 

" _Have you heard about that new kid named Vincent? People say he's like some creepy psychic_!" A boy's voice said. 

" _Oh look there he is! Just act like he's invisible, then he won't talk to us_." Said another. 

He hated all the kids who picked on him when he first arrived at his new school, the memories of them were painful. 

Vincent's thoughts were interrupted as a noise was heard from the other side of the boarded up door, peaking his interest. 

One by one he pulled the loose boards off the door, they fell on the grassy floor with a hard _thud_ ; quieting the sudden noise. 

He gripped the rusty handle, with hesitation; slowly turning it. 

**_Click!_**

The door opened wide getting dust everywhere, after waving it away; so he wouldn't hurt his eyes, he stepped into the abandoned studio. 

There were posters all over the walls, showing a cartoon demon. It smiled impishly, as though it had done something wrong; yet tried to look innocent. 

The cardboard cut-out had the name "Bendy" written on the back. 

Intrigued by this discovery, Vincent continued to look at all the objects lying around; it didn't look like the people who used to work here had left in a hurry, so why'd they leave their belongings behind? 

Suddenly there was a loud noise, the door had slammed shut! Trapping the young boy inside, in a panic he tried to force the door open; but to no avail. It was stuck. 

The boy kicked the door in frustration, before finally sitting up against it. 

"Well, looks like I'm trapped for the time being. I just hope I won't end up starving; that is not something I want to go through again. Surely there's a way out of here?" He spoke aloud to himself. 

He set his sight on a nearby hallway and grinned, it was dimly-lit; several cobwebs were on the walls. 

" _Excellent_.. I'll head in this way then." 

He entered the hallway, completely forgetting about what happened at school earlier; he also didn't notice the way the cut-outs had been staring at him. 

Besides.. it's just an abandoned studio; what could possibly go wrong?


	2. Nepenthe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strange little boy, makes a friend.
> 
> -Nepenthe: ' _Something that can make you forget grief or suffering_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of rushed it at the end, if there are any problems; I'll try to fix them later.

_Music_.

It echoed through the hallways, bringing small amounts of comfort with it. 

Someone was playing a violin. Delicately and carefully, making sure not to tarnish the antique instrument's value. 

A sweet melody hovered in the air, spreading around the studio. Small dainty fingers played with the old violin, gently yet confidently. As though the small _violinist_ was attempting to attract a crowd. 

Anger, sadness, and loneliness; were commonplace in the little violinist's heart, but as soon as he picked up those stringed-instruments; he'd forget all his troubles, it was his way of coping from the darkness.

Well.. it had been, until a loud noise captured his attention; it was the sound of liquid rushing through pipes, he just hadn't noticed it before. 

Gently putting away the antique violin, the young boy glanced at a darkened hallway; and swore he saw just the slightest movement. 

The young boy had already been in the abandoned studio, for at least an hour or two. Wherever he went, the eyes of the cut-outs seemed to follow. 

Vincent meant to leave earlier, but discovering the strange corpse of a toon; made the boy want to investigate. The gruesome sight of the toon Boris; only filled him with pity, instead of fear. 

Soon after that, the child discovers the ink machine; it was already activated. Vincent wanted to look around a little bit more, but when he was investigating one hallway; the floor gave way, causing the boy to land on the hard wooden floor.

The young boy, shaken but thankfully unharmed; felt a twinge of fear when he noticed what he had landed on. 

A _**pentagram**_ , something the boy had read about in book; but even a book didn't need to tell him what evil could come from it. 

He could feel it, an _aura_ ; it was heavy and intense, causing Vincent to feel sick, like he couldn't breathe. He had to get out of that room; and fast. 

Quickly running and slamming the door behind him, he paused for a minute to catch his breath; he knew something wasn't right here, but his curiosity got the better of him. It's happened more times than he can count. 

"Well, I guess that curiosity really does kill the cat.." The boy spoke aloud.

Nearby there was the sound of something groaning. Snapping the child's attention to it, his violet eyes narrowed; looking almost predatory. He crept around the hallway and sure enough there was a small room. 

There were several chairs, overturned and some on their sides. Ink dripped slightly from the ceiling. Hiding behind a desk was a strange monster; unlike anything the boy had even seen. It dripped with ink, had empty holes where its eyes should have been; and another hole at the mouth.

"Interesting.. what exactly are you? Can you speak?" He got on his knees and leaned in to look at it closely. 

It growled at the small boy and attempted to swipe at him with its sharp fingers. The boy dodged effortlessly, and frowned. "There's no need to be violent, I just want a closer look. Hold still." 

He gripped it by its inky shoulders making it shriek, the boy let go and covered his ears. "Will you please pipe down! I'm not going to hurt you! Well.. unless you give me a reason to." 

"Hmm.. You're a creature made of ink? How peculiar.. I wonder what created you." He backed up when it growled more. "You don't like me, do you? Hmm.. I understand. People don't like me either." 

He walked towards the door. "Well goodbye then. Thank you for _not_ attacking me.." 

The child walked down the hall, watching the ink drip from the walls; he stopped again. This time, he thought he heard something _crying_. 

There was another room, there was a desk and chair in it; it looked to be an office of some sort. The soft crying was coming from under the desk. Vincent moved slowly not trying to provoke whatever was underneath it. 

The creature under the desk, took him completely by surprise. It was a toon, it looked just like the Bendy cut-outs, but alive. 

"Excuse me, but are you alright?" Vincent softened his gaze, he didn't want to appear threatening. The toon jumped in surprise and accidently bonked its head on the desk. 

"Ouch! Dang it that's gonna sting later." The living toon rubbed the top of its head, as small tears rolled down its face. It winced at the pain, it looked at the boy, and froze; the toon demon's pie-cut eyes grew wide. 

"A kid? What are ya doing in the studio.. it's dangerous here! How'd ya get in here?" The small ink demon looked at him, with a concerned expression. 

"I got lost in the woods.. I was simply taking shelter when it started to get dark outside. The door is locked I can't get out."

"Woah, woah, woah! Wait just a second there. I don't mean to interrupt ya; but did you say you got lost in the woods? What were you doing out there kid? 

The boy sighed and scowled. "I was being bullied, I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away.." 

The toon looked surprised and wary, it looked like it wanted to say something; but thought better of it. 

"Well I guess if you're stuck down here, for the time being; we should stick together. Trust me kid, there aren't many friendly faces down here." The toon got out from under the desk, it gave a big smile and held out its gloved hand. 

"I'm Bendy by the way, Bendy the Dancing Demon! Pleased to meet ya, what's your name kid?" 

Vincent, showed a fearful expression, but slowly tried to shake its hand. It wasn't human, so touching it couldn't be that bad; but nonetheless it felt like there were tiny daggers piercing his hand. 

He quickly let go, and stared at the ground in shame. "Kid are you okay? You look like you've got the spooks.." 

"I-I'm fine. I just don't like being touched.." The toon looked at him with an almost understanding expression. Did he get _beaten_ too? 

"Oh, my name is Vincent, pleasure to make your acquaintance." 

"Oh by the way kid, was that you playing the Violin earlier? I thought it was _Sammy_ but I don't think he can play anything anymore; it'd be too complicated.." The boy looked at Bendy and raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes that was me, and may I ask who this 'Sammy' person is?" Bendy looked nervous and gazed from left to right, Wringing his hands. 

"Uh.. No one, it's not important. Anyway kid you've got talent, You're a natural musician! I haven't heard anyone play that well in a long time." Bendy grinned, but on the inside he felt kind of sad; he knew that if _Sammy_ hadn't lost his mind, he probably would have been impressed with the kid for his musical talent. 

"Okay kid, first things first; we need to find ya some food, you won't last long here without it. Luckily there's a ton of cans of bacon soup nearby! We just need to go find it." 

The toon demon jumped with enthusiasm, and walked towards the door. "Come on kid, follow me!" 

\--------------------------------------------- 

It was there, in the dark studio. Where a lonely boy made a friend. 

I guess friendship can be found even in the darkest of places.


	3. An 'Innocent' Child, and a Jealous Angel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy tells Vincent a bit about himself. Vincent decides to tell him things no one ever knew about him.
> 
>  Warning: This chapter is dark.. but then Boris shows up and it's fine. Then Alice starts plotting stuff. By the way I made Boris able to speak, because its easier to write him that way.
> 
> Also sorry if I went over-board with the dark stuff. The boys been through a lot, and it's not even the half of it! xD 
> 
> Also I kind of rushed the end again, so I apologize. If I find any problems, I'll try to fix them later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving very subtle hints as to where the boy is from. I don't think anyone will figure it out though. Since I made him and his story up, but the place he's from is real. (Fictional but technically real since people can play it, in the real world) 
> 
> I don't know why I even bother to leave hints though, if something does figure it out somehow they might think I'm odd. lol xD

Darkening hallways grew wider. Shrouding the boy and toon in its darkness. It was lucky that Vincent, had brought a flashlight in case of emergencies. Bendy didn't need one though. The toon demon's pie-cut eyes oddly helped him see in the dark.

Eventually the duo found a room, it looked relatively safe. There were shelves with bacon soup on them, hopefully they wouldn't upset the boy's stomach; due to them being more than thirty-years old. 

Bendy, handed the young boy a can; and helped him open it. "It's not much kid, but that's the best we've got down here.." 

Bendy gazed at several posters in the room. His signature little devil darling, poster was there.. filling the toon with nostalgia. He missed the good old days greatly. He quickly noticed another poster with Alice Angel on it, replacing nostalgia with disgust. How he **_hated_** that angel..

"Bendy, I've been meaning to ask; but I didn't want to be rude.. what exactly are you?" Bendy looked at him with a funny expression. "Well kid, I'm a toon! I bet ya never seen any living ones before have ya!" Vincent shook his head no. Waiting patiently for Bendy to continue. 

"I used to be very popular with the kids! Almost as popular as Mickey Mouse with those Disney cartoons! I didn't mind though, I always thought that mouse was a pretty swell fella." He frowned for a second. "My creator wasn't too happy about it though.. He kinda lost his marbles. Tried to bring me, Boris, and Alice to life! I mean sure real-life seems like a real spiffy place, but I've been trapped down here for who knows how long!" 

"Hmm.. So what you're saying is that someone brought you, along with several others to life?" Vincent paused for a minute, before he asked in a hurried voice. "How did this 'Joey' person do it! Tell me please!" 

Bendy sensed the boy's odd desperation. Answering his question with a look of concern, why did the child seem so interested? "I don't know for sure kid.. but after some of the messed up stuff I've been seeing down here, I assume it was through some black magic, sacrificial, mumbo jumbo.." 

The boy's eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, as he spoke; Bendy felt a small flicker of fear. What is with this kid? "How disgusting.. I believe your creator has been dabbling in the art of _necromancy_. A crime that should be punishable by death.."

"Kid I don't mean to interrupt ya, but how old are you?" Vincent looked at him in confusion. "I'm eight-years old, why do you ask?" 

"Because you don't act like a kid at all.. you seem way more mature than you should be. Where did you grow up? Did you have any family kid?" With a look of deep-loathing, the boy starred at the ground; clenching his fists in anger. 

"I used too.. until my _mother_ abandoned me.. she didn't think I was good enough, she said that a boy with my particular.. 'talents' doesn't belong with her! My older brother however, is still stuck with her; in that disgusting rotting crevice! The stench of death is everywhere, but my naive brother never listened to a word I said! That awful hag who has the audacity to call herself my _mother_! Tricking my dear brother into a sense of false righteousness!" Bendy could feel a sickening aura coming from the boy, a few candles in the room were mysteriously blown out. 

"But I swear.. one day I will find her again, and plunge a knife through her blackened heart!" An unnatural wind started blowing in the room, scattering papers to the floor. Blowing the boy's hair around. Bendy had never met anyone like this. This person was only a child.. what in the world could've happened to condemn this young boy to such torment?

"Tell me.. Bendy. Have you ever heard the screams of the innocent, echo through the halls? Every single day.. Since birth? That is the nightmare, which I have grown up with.. and it still haunts me to this day!"

"Kid.. I don't know what you've been through, but I know how you feel.. trust me I get it. I grew up in this studio completely alone, well.. there was a few others, but they _changed_." 

The boy looked at him, curiously. What did he mean by _changed?_

"I never truly got to know the people who used to work here.. Some of them are missing, while others lost their minds.. it was all Joey's fault! There was this one guy, _Sammy Lawrence_. He used to work here but now he's trapped! He thinks I can free him.. but I don't know how! Then there's Norman.. the mans parents both died from tuberculosis. He had to raise his little sister on his own! Until Joey _destroyed_ him.." Bendy stared at the ground with a darkened expression. How could Joey do this? 

" **I can't take this anymore**.." Vincent clenched his fists again, the boy looked almost like he was going to cry. "W-why does this always happen? I thought that things were safer in this _**place**_.. but I was wrong! I don't understand, it's as if; everywhere I go there's some kind of travesty! I'm so tired of everyone suffering..!" He sank to the floor, he covered his eyes; so Bendy wouldn't see him cry. 

"Kid! It's not your fault, it's Joey's! Whatever happened to you before wasn't your fault either! Kid don't cry.." The boy looked so vunerable, it was breaking the toon's heart!

Bendy looked around for something to distract the kid with. Luckily a familiar face came just around the corner. " _ **BORIS**_!"

"BENDY!" The toon wolf rushed over to the toon demon, pulling him into a big hug. "Boris! I'm glad to see you too pal, but you're kinda suffocating me!"

"Oh! Sorry Bendy.. guess I just got a bit carried away." The toon gave Bendy a warm smile, Boris was always pleasant to be around. He could light up whatever room he goes into! 

The small boy stared at the wolf in confusion. Didn't he see it strapped to a table earlier, _dead_? "Hey Bendy, who's the kid?" 

Bendy stood up and introduced him. "Boris, this is Vincent!" He pointed at the boy before pointing back to Boris. "Vincent, this is Boris!" 

The boy wiped away a few tears, after standing up to great his new friend. "Pleasure to meet you." Boris had a suprised look on his face. "Bendy! Is this kid from England? He's got a British accent! I've never heard one before, what's England like?" 

' _Uh oh.._ ' Vincent thought, he didn't realize how his accent sounded that way. "Sorry to disappoint you.. but I'm not from England." This caused both toons to look surprised. 

"I'm from a place that has that accent though, however I can't say where.." Bendy gave him an understanding look, and smiled softly. "Its alright kid! You can keep your secrets, we won't bug you about it."

"Oh right! You two should follow me, I know safe house around here. There's plenty of food there, and a place to sleep!" Boris was beaming, while Bendy jump with excitement. 

"Oh I almost forgot about that place! Come on kid, let's get going!" Bendy grabbed Vincent by his sleeve, dashing away to the safe house; despite Vincent's protests. 

Meanwhile someone had been listening in on the three of them. _**Alice Angel**_. 

"So a child wandered into this place.. Interesting. Well I better deal with this.. I'd hate for a child to end up trusting that _demon_. I'll just have to snatch him away while they're not looking.. don't worry child, soon you will walk with _Angels_.


End file.
